


Really?

by Archer973



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, S01E12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sara and Mick... Well, they're not fighting anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, this was just begging to be written, so I have absolutely zero shame

“Alright, guys, we’re – ” Sara’s words died in her mouth. Her younger self had mini Mick pushed up against the wall of the Waverider, hands fisted in his shirt and lips pressed very firmly against his.

“Really?” Sara demanded, understanding for a moment what her father must have felt like as she watched her younger self jump away from the rather stunned looking mini Mick, face bright red. “ _Really?_ ”

“Really wha – oh.” Adult Mick had joined the party. He stood there for a second, taking in young Sara’s red face, his younger self’s half-dazed, half-cocky smile, and the rumpled plaid. “I thought you said he wasn’t her type?”

“Unfortunately, he’s exactly her type,” Sara replied, sighing. “I was just _hoping_ that she would have better sense.”

“Hey,” the younger Mick protested, seeming to come out of his Sara Lance Lips induced haze.

“Can it, punk,” Mick growled, glaring at his younger self. “And what the hell did you do with my partner?” The younger Mick glared at him, but pointed to an open container.

Sara took a few steps forward and was treated to the sight of adorable baby Leonard fast asleep, wrapped up in younger Mick’s vest. Unable to stop the smile from spreading across her face, she gently scooped up the future criminal mastermind and, holding him close to her chest, turned to look at the two teenagers.

“Alright, you two,” she said, trying her best to glare at them. “If you can keep your raging teenage hormones in check, it’s time to go.”

“Are we going back home?” Young Sara asked, and for a moment Sara felt her heart clench at the innocent hope in her younger self’s voice. She wanted so badly to say yes, yes you’re going home to your father and sister and mother and it’s going to be okay, it’s all going to be okay. But she couldn’t. Because it wasn’t.

“Not yet,” Mick replied, seeming to sense that Sara couldn’t quite speak. “Now, go on.” Mini Mick glowered, opening his mouth to argue, but younger Sara, after a glance in her older self’s direction, grabbed his hand and tugged him out the now open cargo bay door.

Sara and Mick stood in silence for a few moments, watching their younger selves leave hand in hand, Sara still holding baby Leonard, unconsciously swaying and bouncing him slightly as he began to stir.

“Well… at least they’re not fighting anymore.”


End file.
